


Mistakes were made...

by blue_chaoscombite



Series: Stony Fluff tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Human Disaster Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Bucky Barnes, steve rogers is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_chaoscombite/pseuds/blue_chaoscombite
Summary: Two times Steve and Peter hang out and… things happen. Mistakes were made. Lets just say it is the last time Steve and Peter are left alone without adult supervision.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Fluff tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Mistakes were made...

Tony lost track of time while working on Bucky's arm, they´ve been down in the lab all morning; music blasting through the speakers and blueprints for improvements all over the place. So when Steve and Peter showed up with a tray full of food and sodas they were surprised.

Peter? What are you doing here? I thought you had school today - asked Tony putting the blowtorch down with a confused frown forming. 

-Mr. Stark… school ended 4 hours ago - Peter replied shily putting the sodas down next to the tray Steve had just placed down on the coffee table. 

-4 hours ago? Friday, what time is it? - asked Bucky cautiously, fear pooling in his eyes.

-It is currently 5:45 Sargent Barnes - came the reply from the ceiling. 

-Shit! She is going to kill me - Bucky was out of his seat in a heartbeat, walking fast towards the door; his arm a mess of wires and open vibranium plates - I had a date with…

-With Nat? - completed Steve giving Tony a burger and a soft kiss on his cheek - I know, you and Tony stood us up, so we took Peter out to eat - he finished with a smile.

-I´m a dead man - came the defeated reply of a pale looking Bucky that was sliding in his seat slowly; causing Steve and Peter to laugh and Tony to wince in sympathy.

-Sorry Buckaroo. Didn't think it would take us too much time - Tony presented Bucky his condolences with a mouth full of food - and I will make it up to you - now looking Steve in the eyes, sorry written all over his face.

-Just please don't buy me another giant stuffed animal, we are running out of space to put them

-You got it honey - laughed Tony before stuffing his face in the burger. 

-So… we will leave you to finish your stuff while Peter and I hand out a little more, maybe a movie - implied Steve looking at Peter getting up and walking towards the door - or we could do a little training?

-That would be so cool - came the giddy answer of Peter following after Steve - Did you hear about the circus that is in town, Cap? - was the last they heard from the retreating pair.

-Did Peter just steal my boyfriend? 

-And my Nat - answered Bucky frowning at his burger.

**That was the last they heard from the both of them for a while… ´till the call.**

-Boss? NYPD is trying to reach you - interrupted Fryday, lowering the music and drawing their attention.

-NYPD? Why are they calling? Did something happen? - Tony asked while closing Bucky's arm and reaching for his phone to check if they missed a call to assemble. Not finding anything he looked at Bucky worried - put them through Fri.

The seconds it took Friday to put the call through were agonizing for them both, always expecting the worst news.

-Mr. Stark? - came the voice on the other end - this is Captain Lawson.

-What can I do for you Captain?

-I assume you haven't seen the news then…

-The news? Friday - without finishing the sentence the AI was already pulling up the footage that was on repeat in all the news channels.

-That idiot… - said Bucky shaking his head at the monitors not even surprised.

In them was playing a footage of a circus surrounded by a bunch of cops, animals running free on the streets of New York but more importantly was the title:

**´Captain America and teenage boy free circus animals from inhumane conditions´**

-We are on our way, thanks for calling - sighed Tony cleaning his hands in the rag DUM-E gave him

-Just… just come and get them - said tired the voice before hanging up.

-We? Nope, you are alone in this pal - Bucky laughed sitting comfortably on Tony´s couch - They are you idiots

-My idiots? Steve is at least half your idiot - retorted Tony pocking Bucky to get up

-I bailed his ass from jail enough in the 40´s, now it's your turn - he said smugly but getting up anyway

-Steve was in jail before?

**[...]**

-Hi sweetheart - Steve chipped innocently when he caught sight of his boyfriend and friend arriving.

-Don't sweetheart me - came the stern response - you are in so much trouble mister, and as for you - Tony said now turning to Peter but stopping in his tracks immediately - what is that? - he exclaimed horrified, jumping back.

-This is Bandit, we rescued him - answered Peter scratching the ears of the tiger cub lovingly. 

-No, that is a tiger - mused Bucky coming closer to the cell, looking over the little cub fascinated.

-Tony you should have seen him - intervened Steve - it was horrible.

-What am I gonna do with you?

-Let us keep it? -asked the duo with hopeful eyes.

-No.

**At the end Bandit was taken to a tiger sanctuary where he could be safe. Steve and Peter visited him frequently sometimes bringing Bucky along with them.**

  
  


-You listen to Steve at all times. You hear me Peter? You disobey him even for a little and you can wave being an Avenger goodbye - said Tony sternly without taking his eyes off the Quinjet controls.

-Yes Mr. Iron Man - came the answer of his protegee already suiting up in the back - you already told me this about 15 times already - said Peter tiredly.

-Just checking kid, don´t want May to kill me - said Tony already opening the gates

-Don´t worry Tony, I´ve got him - said Steve putting his cowl on and adjusting the comms - Ready Spiderman?

-Ready Cap - almost shouted the giddy teenager adjusting his mask

-Let 's go then.

It took Tony at least 20 seconds to know what was wrong with that sentence.

-Did they just jump without a parachute? - asked Tony to Bucky with a defeated sigh

-Yep - Bucky retorted keeping his eyes on the book he was reading.

-I'm surprised you forgot Steve tends to do that - said Nat beside him already engaging autopilot.

-I know, I forgot I'm usually the one who catches him - Tony explained sitting back tired - Friday, send the armour after them and be sure they are safe.

-On it Boss - and with that Iron Man zoomed out the Quinjet to fish two idiots from the sky.


End file.
